


gold, like your eyes

by AFreeQueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Office, CEO!Sakusa, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Gymrat!Atsumu, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Overthinking Yachi Hitoka, Save Suzumeda Kaori, Secretary!Yachi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yachi Hitoka-centric, they're all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFreeQueen/pseuds/AFreeQueen
Summary: In which Yachi Hitoka is haunted by the gold ring on her boss's finger.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	gold, like your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a series of tweets on Twitter that I take no credit for and can no longer find to tag because they're buried under so much other shit. This idea has lived in brain rent free for too long now. You know who you are and I hope you're happy.

* * *

Yachi Hitoka was exhausted. 

She should have known better than to apply for an open position as secretary for the CEO of a publishing firm. A position that had been open for months, if the job posting had been any indication.

But she had been desperate. And desperate times had called for equivalently desperate measures.

Now, Sakusa Kiyoomi was not an unkind man. He was, however, very specific and very, _very_ blunt.

The very first day Hitoka had walked into the office for her interview, Sakusa had asked if she had either washed her hands or sanitized them as she awkwardly held out her hand for the obligatory handshake. Intuition had kicked in, and realizing that the handshake was more trouble than it was worth, had amicably set her hand down by her waist and offered a smile instead.

Going over her resume had been a nerve-wracking experience. Sakusa had been openly critical of her previous work. Fresh out of college, she had been a receptionist at a friend's physical therapy office. After working there for a couple months, she had moved on as a part-time secretary at a law firm. From there, her last job as of yet, she had worked alongside her mentor and (now considered) good friend Kiyoko at a high profile corporate business. 

Sakusa had seemed impressed with that last job and had abruptly asked why she left. 

Hitoka hesitated before answering that she was motivated by her previous colleague and mentor to entertain her own ambitions. 

She had been hired on the spot.

And not even two seconds after, told that her outfit color was too vibrant and she was better off wearing muted colors in the office setting.

Hitoka lamented to recall that her smile wobbled.

Now, in the throes of office work, Hitoka might have an idea as to why Sakusa Kiyoomi's last secretary left. 

Hitoka tried to be nice about it, but if she were being honest, her boss was as close to a slave driver as one could get without actually being one.

The publishing firm was more popular than she had originally realized. 

Her responsibilities, in short, consisted of receiving calls from clients (corporate or private) to set up meetings with Sakusa himself, to give updates on their specific projects, to inform them of any setbacks, or simply answering their questions. Besides those, she was responsible for setting up Sakusa's schedules, ensuring he received them in a timely fashion, and rearranging them when he decided to artfully destroy all of her careful planning. After a while, Sakusa demanded she start writing up his reports under supervision, filing important paperwork, answering his emails, taking notes at his meetings, liaising between Sakusa, his clients, and the media, not to mention learning all the new databases and procedures/administrative systems in order to be better at her job. 

So all in all, be a walking pot of coffee personified or as close to robotic as possible.

"Yachi-san!" Hinata called out, alarmed.

In an instant, he had swept up all the stacks of coffee she was holding, tipping dangerously before as she tried to regain control of the stack of folders slipping out from under her arm.

Sighing, Hitoka smiled gratefully at Hinata. "Ah, thank you, Hinata. You really saved me there."

Hinata's face brightened before dropping a little in concern. "Yachi-san, are you alright?"

She waved a hand at him, dismissive. "Oh, it's nothing. Sakusa-san has a meeting going on right now. He requested I bring coffee as well as some of his forgotten documents. I'm just glad that he's taking his own notes today so I don't have to sit through that meeting with him."

"Well, if you don't have anywhere else to be, you could join us for lunch," Hinata suggested. "I swear Kageyama and I won't argue this time."

Hitoka laughed softly before nodding. "Sure."

Hitoka quickly entered the meeting room, setting the papers before Sakusa. She handed out the coffee, trying to be as unassuming as possible to not disturb the very heavy and important debate. As she was exiting the room, Hitoka caught Sakusa's eye and smiled as he nodded at her in thanks.

"You moron!" Kageyama scolded, kicking at Hinata's chair as Bokuto laughed heartily in the background. "I told you that wasn't how the copier worked!"

"Well, you weren't explaining anything! You just kept telling me to figure it out myself! Of course I was going to copy the wrong images!" Hinata defended himself.

"They just happened to be the top of Kuroo's rooster head!" Bokuto shouted out gleefully, hooting laughter resonating from him. "Those poor middle schoolers are gonna be traumatized!"

"Shut up, owl boy!" Came the reply from far away within the office.

Hitoka giggled as she took a bite of her sandwich.

After a couple of minutes, Akaashi and Kuroo both joined their table. As Akaashi sat next to Bokuto, who slipped an arm around their department manager affectionately, Kuroo charged on in teasing Hinata about his copying mishap. This wasn't the entire lunch crowd for their office, but some days were busier than others. Hitoka knew this personally, as she had missed many a lunch break with her friends because of Sakusa's hectic and intense schedules.

The atmosphere was so pleasant in that moment that Hitoka felt herself relaxing nearly to sleep after all of the stressful events of the morning.

"Yachi-san," Hinata called to her again.

"Hmm?" She answered, opening her eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, concerned.

Peering around the table, Hitoka could see most of the other guys were gazing at her curiously as well.

"Oh, no, it's nothing, really!" She hastened to explain, waving her hands in front of her frantically. "Sakusa-san just expects a lot of me. It's nothing I can't handle. I knew what I was getting into when I applied for the job. Well, kinda." Hitoka laughed awkwardly, rubbing at the back of her head. 

"Doesn't he bully you all the time, Yacchan?" Bokuto asked. "I've never seen him get angry, but he seems to criticize you every time I see you guys together."

"He's just a very particular man!" Hitoka quickly insisted. "He's not mean to me at all! He simply offers his input where he sees necessary. It's very helpful."

"Hmm, well, Bokuto does have a point," Kuroo started. "The man doesn't hold back. The other day when I was in the media department, making sure Kenma was eating, he comes in and asks what I'm doing there. I assured him that I was just there to ensure the welfare of his employees, as any good PR member does, and while he didn't say much, I could basically read his face."

Bokuto whistled as Kuroo cleared his throat.

Kuroo leaned into the table, as if he were going to confess one of the biggest secrets known to man. "He had that dark, brooding expression. You know, the usual one. He was probably thinking about all of the way he could fire me without getting caught. Then, he just nodded stiffly and left. Probably drafting up letters of dismissal for me right afterwards. Hasn't served them yet, though."

"Kuroo-san," Akaashi scolded gently. "You can't just assume things."

With a contemplative frown on his face, Kageyama interjected, "Yeah, he's never said anything to me."

Hinata nodded with wide eyes. "One time I sneezed in front of him, and he told me to go home before I got him sick. I think he was just worried about me."

"Yeah, that reminds me, what's his deal, Yachi-san, is he some type of germaphobe or something?" Kuroo asked.

"Ah, well—" Hitoka started.

"Ah, see yer all takin' shit about the boss, eh?" 

Everyone in the room whipped around to look at the breakroom door.

Leaning against the open doorway was a tall, broad, blonde man. He dressed plainly in a dark, athletic fit, long sleeved shirt and grey sweatpants. His blonde hair was peeking out from under the back of his baseball cap and amber eyes were watching, half-lidded, with a smug smile lifting the side of his mouth. His arms were crossed over his chest, displaying a generous amount of muscle, recognizable even under his shirt. His stance was relaxed, one ankle crossed over the other, but all of them could feel the intensity radiating off of him: irritation, agitation, and keen awareness as he surveyed all of them.

Hitoka stood, secretarial instinct taking over. "I'm sorry, sir, but can we help you?"

"Yeah, receptionist Shirofuku wasn't 'round, so I thought I'd come lookin' myself," his smile wasn't altogether friendly, just a little too sharp at the edges.

"Ah," Hitoka replied. "Shirofuku-san is out for a couple of weeks. She just had a baby. How can we help you?"

"Well, that explains it," the man answered, "Was just wonderin' if the boss man yer all so fond of was available?"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, he's in a very important meeting right now," Hitoka told him. "But is there a message I could take?"

"Ah, nothin' serious, just tell him Atsumu was 'round," the man said, leaning away from the wall. All at once, the niceties fell from his face and he looked at all of them with dangerous, hardened eyes. "And I'd be careful with what you were sayin' earlier. The man does write all yer checks, but he also cares deeply 'bout ya. I wouldn't forget that."

* * *

After the strange man left, the mood around the table become far more sober. No one knew quite what to say and so all of them ate in silence until their lunch hour had ended.

She couldn't help thinking about what that strange man had said. Most of her colleagues around the table had looked as remorseful as she had for talking about their boss that way. They hadn't said anything that hurtful, but still, talking about someone behind their back and insinuating things about them, no matter what they were, was wrong. 

"Yachi-san."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm very sorry, Sakusa-san," Hitoka apologized, snapping out of her haze.

"You're distracted," Sakusa observed, signing his page of the contract and setting it aside.

Ah, so he'd noticed. Hitoka felt a little foolish for not remembering sooner. Sakusa was an alarmingly careful man, observing everything with a sharp eye. It was how he kept his business so astoundingly prominent. Someone with his attention to detail struck up some of the best contracts in the industry. Of course, just because he was a businessman at heart, didn't keep his eyes from wandering to his employees subtleties as well.

Like Hitoka's roiling emotions.

Hitoka bowed. "I'm sorry, sir. Just zoned out a bit."

Sakusa didn't reply.

"Oh, that reminds me," Hitoka realized. Sakusa looked up with a raised eyebrow. "A man named Atsumu stopped by. He wanted me to let you know."

"Is that so?" Sakusa murmured, continuing to read papers.

"Yes, sir."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, sir."

Sakusa nodded, distracted.

Yachi gnawed on her lower lip, the guilt starting to eat at her. First she had been gossiping about her boss and now she couldn't even do her job properly because of it! Something unpleasant was churning in her stomach, unbidden, as she gazed at the stern, concentrated face of her boss.

"Sir?" she spoke before she could stop herself.

Sakusa lifted his head to gaze at her, pen set down.

Before she could say anything, Sakusa beat her to it. "Is something the matter, Yachi-san?"

He was concerned about her. It made Hitoka feel sick.

"I just—" She was shaking. In part from the regret and in part from her own anxiety. "I want to apologize."

Sakusa tilted his head to the side, a little pinch appearing between his brows as confusion bloomed across his face. "Why? You haven't done anything wrong."

Hitoka felt even worse.

"No, I just—" She sighed forcefully, steeling herself, calming herself down. "I want you to know that I appreciate you. And all that you've done for me. I don't think you're mean-spirited or—uh—" Hitoka faltered again as the confusion on Sakusa's face only grew. "Thank you for being a good boss, Sakusa-san!" 

She bowed again to hide her red face.

Sakusa was silent.

Then, "Did Atsumu put you up to this?"

Hitoka reeled back, eyes wide. "Sorry?"

Sakusa's face had returned to its carefully blank, emotionless slate. "Did he force you to say all of this?"

"No, sir, definitely not!" Hitoka shook her head insistently. "It's just that he may have walked in on some more, well, unfavorable talk about you from the rest of us. But it wasn't, I swear! He thought we were talking negatively about you, but we were all just concerned about you—"

Sakusa shook his head. "It's alright, Yachi-san. You can say what you want. It's your opinions, and I don't expect everyone to have a favorable impression of me. In fact, I encourage people to express their concerns about me. That's how you establish a good company."

Hitoka bit down on her lip, hard. She pushed back the stinging in her eyes and nodded. He was such a good man! And she and the others hadn't even given him a chance! She swallowed down the shame one last time, deciding that the only way to repay this man was to do her job properly and allow herself to stew in her own self-pity about it later.

"Is that all?" Sakusa asked, hesitant.

"Yes, sir," she answered quietly.

Sakusa nodded, ducking his head and continuing to read and sign his documents. 

Only then, as Hitoka watched him scrawl his name elegantly along the lines of signature did she catch it. 

Gold.

Her boss was wearing a wedding ring. 

It winking under the lights of the office. A simple band embellished in the crook of Sakusa's long, agile, pale ring finger on his left hand. 

Hitoka blinked. How had she not noticed it before? She had been working for this man's company, as his _secretary_ , the single closest person to him, for months now. It only made matters worse for her. First, she had been talking smack about the poor guy behind his back and now she had totally overlooked a big part of his life? Like she didn't even care about him at all? Hitoka bit down on her lip again to prevent the anguished wail from flying past her lips.

She must have made some type of noise, a choking noise no doubt, because Sakusa looked up at her _again_ , asking, "Yachi-san?"

"Oh, ah, um," Hitoka lifted her left hand, pointing to the fourth finger. Then pointing at her boss.

Sakusa quickly looked down at his finger, examining the gold band before looking up. "Is something wrong?"

"Is that a wedding ring, sir? Are you married?" She asked.

To Hitoka's utmost surprise, Sakusa Kiyoomi, a man she had been working for almost a _year_ now, smiled. Smiled. The tiniest, barest curve of his lips in the upward motion, staring down fondly at his wedding ring before looking up again, and with that same smile, nodding. 

Hitoka felt faint. Her knees quivered.

"I washed my hands so much last year that it wore the old one out. So I stopped wearing a ring for some time." Even more surprising than Sakusa Kiyoomi's smile was Sakusa Kiyoomi's _laugh_. Sakusa Kiyoomi, her serious, careful, determined boss had _laughed_. "But my husband didn't like that very much, so we bought a new matching set that handles wear and tear much better than the old pair."

Agape, Hitoka merely nodded her head.

Sensing the shift in her, Sakusa looked at her with dark, observant eyes. "Would you like to go home, Yachi-san? It's late. You must be tired."

She nodded robotically, unsure if she smiled to him or not as she gathered her things, and murmured a quiet goodnight before she headed out.

* * *

"Did you know Sakusa-san was married?" Hitoka blurted out at lunch the next day.

Sakusa was in another meeting that afternoon. This time, however, he was out a restaurant with a client. As he was departing, Hitoka handing him his documents and other notes while he was putting his coat on, she spied the gleaming gold band on his finger, transfixed. Sakusa had seemed confused, but Hitoka was quick to correct her lapse in awareness and wished him all the best as he left.

Everyone at the table looked at her. 

Suzumeda, the only other woman at the table, shrugged. "So what? He's a good looking guy. Doesn't surprise me."

No one else said anything.

Suzumeda sighed. "Why are you guys acting like this is such a big deal? People get married. It's normal."

"Who do you think it is?" Bokuto leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially. 

Suzumeda blinked at him, baffled. "Why are you whispering? He's not even in the building."

"Do you think it's someone from the office?" Lev, one of their younger employees, asked.

"Can you believe it?" Bokuto exclaimed. "Married!"

Suzumeda looked between the two men. "You're acting like neither of you know what marriage is. Bokuto-san, you're married to Akaashi-san. And Lev-kun, you're _getting_ married. To Yaku-san, no less!"

With a pinched expression, Yaku bit into his sandwich. "Don't remind me."

Hitoka smiled sympathetically at Lev as he shot Yaku a wounded expression.

"Point is," Suzumeda continued, "That half this office is married. To each other, too, I should add. You shouldn't be so surprised that our young, attractive, rich CEO is married."

"But, have you like, met the guy, Suzumeda-san?" Lev interjected. "He's super scary!"

"So is Yaku-san, are you saying scary people can't get married?" she countered.

Lev looked at Yaku out of the corner of his eye. Yaku raised an eyebrow back. 

"Choose your next words very carefully," he warned.

"But Yaku-san's small and cute," Bokuto argued. Yaku shot him a dirty look. "Sakusa-san is quiet, doesn't really like interacting with people, and is, like, really scary."

"Well, you think that because you probably haven't spent that much time with him." Suzumeda looked to Hitoka. "Right, Yachi-san?"

"Yup!" Hitoka replied brightly. "He's actually very nice. And very intuitive."

"Did you happen to tell him about that Tsum-Tsum guy that came around the other day?" Bokuto asked, veering the topic askew. 

"I did actually," Hitoka replied, stabbing at her pasta. "He didn't mention their relationship."

"They're probably friends," Lev interjected. "From what I've heard, he seems like a very interesting guy."

"Well, you're about to find out," Suzumeda said. "Because he's coming right this way."

"Hey, guys!" 

They all turned to see the blonde man from before, Atsumu, accompanied by none other than their head of foreign relations, Oikawa Tooru, with one of Oikawa's arms slung around Atsumu's broad shoulders. Atsumu was again dressed in athletic wear, casual aside from the power in his walk. Behind the two of them, a head of shocking orange hair was just hardly visible, only for Hinata to start jumping behind the pair, waving at their table in order to catch their attentions as the trio approached.

"Hello, everyone!" Oikawa greeted. He pulled out a chair for Atsumu, who sat in it with barely restrained amusement. "I've brought a guest along with me today."

"It's nice to see you again, Atsumu-san," Hitoka welcomed with a smile.

His grin this time around was much more laid back, almost kind. "You must be Yachi-san. A pleasure."

Atsumu looked around expectantly at the other members at the table. Bokuto and Lev were simply staring while Yaku looked far more interested in his food than the surrounding company.

"You'll have to excuse them, they seem to have forgotten their manners," Suzumeda said with a hopeless smile. "This here is Yaku-san, that's Bokuto and the last one is Lev. I'm Suzumeda. Is Atsumu your given name?"

Atsumu grinned, taking obvious pleasure in all of the attention. "It is, but I don't mind if you call me by it. Like I told Oikawa and Shouyou-kun here, I'm not uptight with some stick up my butt, telling y'all what to call me."

Yaku snorted as Lev and Bokuto's jaws dropped in awe. 

"If you don't mind me asking, Atsumu-chan," Oikawa started, eyes wicked with mischief, "What's got you coming around here so often?"

Atsumu's eyes lit up. "Nothin' much. Just come by to see someone."

"Often?" Hinata asked.

Atsumu chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, I work just around the corner from this office. Sometimes I get bored and just decide to drop in."

"What do you do, Atsumu-san?" Hinata asked.

Atsumu's grin turned sly and his voice was full of unabashed, masculine pride. "I own a gym."

"Wow!" Bokuto spoke up. "No wonder you're so buff!"

Atsumu laughed fully now, head thrown back and wild. "Guess so."

"You mention you come here to see someone," Oikawa persisted. "Who might that be?"

Atsumu smiled back mysteriously. "I'm sure you'd like to know." 

"Aw, won't you tell us?" Bokuto insisted, the beginnings of a pout starting to arise on his face.

Atsumu shook his head, "Sorry, Bokkun, no can do. If I told, that person'd throw me out on my ass."

"Well, I don't think anyone's got the power to do that except—" Suzumeda began.

The door to their office floor swung open. In came Sakusa Kiyoomi, dropping his briefcase on the front counter as he unbuttoned his jacket. He didn't seem to notice any of them sitting at their lunch table, attention occupied instead by pushing buttons through their clasps. 

"Omi-kun!" Atsumu cried out, waving.

Everyone in the office froze.

Holding their breath, everyone watched as Sakusa Kiyoomi stopped unbuttoning his jacket to address the voice which called to him.

Sakusa looked up, dark gaze landing upon Atsumu, sitting at the table with the rest of them. Bokuto hiccupped frightfully.

In a neutral, calm tone, Sakusa replied, "Oh, it's you."

Atsumu huffed in discontent, crossing his arms over his chest as Sakusa hung his coat in the communal closet.

Everyone stared, shocked, at the scene transpiring.

"Yer so cold, Omi-kun," Atsumu complained. "I walked all the way here—"

"No one said you had to," Sakusa interrupted, eyes finding Hitoka. "Yachi-san. I hate to cut your lunch break short—"

"No, no, it's no problem, sir!" she sputtered.

Sakusa nodded, looking back to Atsumu. "Do yourself a favor and go be useful. I'm sure Gin wouldn't appreciate you leaving the gym unattended."

"I'm taking my lunch break, Omi-kun! Gin understands."

"Yachi-san, when you're finished, please meet me in my office," were the last words out of Sakusa's mouth, not even dignifying Atsumu with a response as he grabbed his briefcase and walked into his office.

Hitoka stood, finished with her lunch and packing up her Tupperware. She smiled again at Atsumu and said, "It was nice talking to you today, Atsumu-san. See you around."

Atsumu looked up at Hitoka, undoubtedly replying back just as cordially, although Hitoka didn't hear any of it.

Instead, her eyes caught the chain around Atsumu's neck, silver and unimpressive. However, as he shifted a certain angle away from her, Hitoka could see something lying against his chest underneath the shirt. With the overhead, flourescent lights seeping in through the gap at the neck of Atsumu's shirt, Hitoka could make out an eerily familiar gleam from within the dark space beneath.

Gold. 

* * *

The next day, the office was buzzing. 

Word had gone around about the interactions between Sakusa Kiyoomi, their detached and strait-laced boss, and some gym rat who had gotten away with talking casually to the boss as well was wearing informal clothing in the office where anyone could see him. 

One person claimed, "Did you hear what that guy called him? I've heard the boss's own cousin get scolded for calling him 'Kiyo' over the phone one time during a weekday. Can you imagine? His own cousin!"

Another recounted, "The last time I came in wearing anything less than a three-piece the boss chewed me out in the middle of a conference. That guy just came prancing in wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants! What did you say his name was again? Oh, that's right, Atsumu!"

Lastly, a third, "He had a pretty heavy accent. Kansai or something? Couldn't even form an entirely coherent sentence! I've had literary essays marked up in red by the boss, saying it wasn't good enough. He didn't even flinch at that guy's speech. How is that fair?"

 _It doesn't mean anything,_ Hitoka kept telling herself. _It could be a coincidence._

"Yachi-san?"

Half the city wore gold wedding bands. Heck, there wasn't even any other option besides solid silver. Unless one considered custom designs. Of course, that wasn't really relevant because if the wedding ring around Atsumu's neck was a custom design it would immediately refute the fact that he and Sakusa might be—

"Yachi-san! Are you alright?"

Hitoka knew she should appreciate people asking her that. It was in her best interest, obviously. But with its frequency in the last couple of day, she just couldn't help feeling suffocated, slightly uncomfortable with the constant attention.

"Ah, I'm sorry Hinata, Kageyama-kun. I was just thinking," Hitoka said, shaking herself out of it.

"Are you really sure you're alright, Yachi-san? You've been out of it a lot lately these days." Hinata worried.

Hitoka laughed lightly. "It's just a busy time of year, nothing major, Hinata! I appreciate your concern, though." 

Hinata nodded, but his face was still twisted in that uncertain, clearly-not-buying-her-excuses expression. 

"Anyways," Suzumeda started, her voice halting after the sudden interruption. "As most of you guys know, Shirofuku-san returns in a week. That's why I've gathered everyone here today. As the staff member who's been here the longest, I'm thinking we should do something special for her. We should throw her a welcome back party."

"Yeah!" Bokuto cried as Akaashi nodded next to him.

The rest of the office staff murmured and nodded their agreement with the idea.

"In that case," Suzumeda continued. "We need to plan who brings what. I'll bring the cake. Who wants to handle food?"

And they carried on, deciding who would bring what to the party. Hitoka tried to keep track, as that was a skill for her job she was particularly good at, but zoned out again when her eyes caught the golden slant of the mid afternoon sun filtering in between the slates of the office window blinds.

Gold.

It was a common theme of her thoughts lately. Hitoka didn't exactly know why, but her thoughts deviated to the gold ring on her boss's finger more often than she'd like to admit. During meetings, during paper drafting in Sakusa's office, as she sat behind her desk, being put on hold by a client as they situated themselves. Hitoka herself wasn't entirely sure why it intrigued (bothered) her so much. If her boss was in a happily committed, healthy relationship that fulfilled him, who was Hitoka to say anything?

But that wasn't it. Was it the fact that he had never mentioned it to her before that night they had been in his office late? Did he not trust her? Did he not like her?

While those thoughts certainly brought a bout of her anxiety to the surface, she pushed them down. No, it wasn't any of those. It was the fact that Hitoka was curious. She was _obsessed_ , wanting to know who it was that could put such a fond, genuine smile on Sakusa's stone cold face. She _needed_ to know who it was that could pull a laugh out Sakusa Kiyoomi. Who it was that made such an apathetic, unaffected man like Sakusa Kiyoomi fall in love and bare the face of a normal, warm, _human_ man instead of the steely CEO Hitoka was used to.

Maybe that's why it was always on her mind. Because no one could bring forth such a reaction from Sakusa Kiyoomi as this mysterious person. And she didn't mean the usual, slightest nudge at the corner of his lips upwards if he was trying to be polite or the usual sigh that stood in place for a full-bodied, actual laugh when clients joked around. She meant the unrestrained, uncontrolled expression of all his emotions. She wanted to know who could do that.

She wanted to know because she _liked it._ She liked that he was so nice to be around when he let down his guard, putting his serious CEO face down for a second to appear as someone Hitoka could reach, someone she could be close to. Someone she wanted to see more of. She wanted everyone to see more of. For people to know their _actual_ boss, not the front he reserved for clientele. 

Because Sakusa was a good person, Hitoka thought. He was a good boss who cared about pleasing his employees, taking care of them, and improving for them. And it wasn't fair that everyone thought he was cruel and cold, sharp in precision like an aloof conqueror. 

"Yachi-san? Yachi-san!"

Hitoka snapped out of it and looked up at the room.

Everyone was staring at her. 

"Y-yes? I'm sorry I keep zoning out, I've just been very tired lately!" she hurried to explain.

Suzumeda looked sympathetic. "It's okay. We were just wondering if you could be in charge of the decorations?"

"Of course," Hitoka answered. "You can count on me!"

Suzumeda looked pleased, opening her mouth to reply enthusiastically when her eyes shifted to the doorframe behind everyone. Her smile froze in place.

"What's going on in here?"

Everyone glanced back towards the door. Sakusa Kiyoomi stood in the doorway, looking lost and a bit perplexed. 

"Oh, boss!" Suzumeda grinned. "We're just planning a welcome back party for Shirofuku-san!"

"Ah, yes," he replied unenthusiastically. "It's next week, correct?"

"Yes, sir! We were just taking this lunch break to organize everything." At this, Suzumeda became nervous. "If—if that's okay with you."

Tension filled the room. It was Sakusa's building after all. It was upon his time, his money, and his property that they had planned an entire surprise party without informing him. No one could really blame him should he refuse.

To the surprise of everyone, however, Sakusa smiled gently. "Of course. I'm sure she'd like that very much. Just let me know what time you plan to hold the party so I can tell Atsumu."

With that last word, he exited the room. 

"Did you see that?" Lev burst out. "He smiled!"

"I know!" Bokuto shouted out. "I think I've seen an angel." He looked to his husband, who was watching Bokuto with mild consideration. "I mean, another angel. A less pretty angel."

"Well, I'll be damned," Kuroo said smugly, leaning his chair back on its two rear legs. "Would you look at that. So the boss isn't made of ice after all."

"Was that really him?" Hinata asked, sounding dazed and breathless. "Did he really smile at us?"

Kageyama frowned, as if he were trying to figure out a very difficult puzzle. "Probably."

Suzumeda threw her hands into the air, exasperated. "You're all idiots."

Hitoka's mind was elsewhere entirely. 

Atsumu, he had said. He was going to invite Atsumu to the party. Now, why would he do that?

Hitoka spied the waning gold beams coming in through the office windows as her officemates continued to chatter away, suspicion brewing.

 _It's got to be him,_ she thought to herself. _I just have to prove it._

* * *

"Surprise!"

Shirofuku's eyes lit up as the lights came on and she took in the space.

Her desk had a full draping of rich fabric and the stung letters spelling out "Welcome Back!". Around the office were multiple balloons in an array of colors and the same draping of fabric to tie in to the desk. The office was especially decorated in flowers and vibrant string lights along the ceiling seams. More decorations were hung from the ceiling, hanging down into the office to brighten the atmosphere. A couple office desks were pushed together to display the wide variety of food that Bokuto and Akaashi had brought, as well as a side table for the large specialty cake Suzumeda had brought.

"We missed you so much, Shirofuku!" Bokuto cried, throwing his arms around her and mashing his cheek into hers.

The office laughed at Shirofuku's pained expression. 

"Thank you, Bokuto-san," she patted his head a couple times before drawing away with a smile. "And I missed all of you, too."

"Enough with the sappy stuff," Kuroo cut in, "Let's eat!"

Around the table, with everyone pressed close, Shirofuku passed around pictures of her newborn. The women cooed while most of the men simply congratulated Shirofuku on her accomplishment of giving birth.

"Yo, Shirofuku-san," Atsumu said around a mouthful of food, "Why's she look like that?"

"Like what, Atsumu-san?" Shirofuku asked without looking up at him.

Atsumu's face scrunched up. "All wrinkly and red."

A smirk crossed Shirofuku's face. "That's how all baby's look when they're first born, Atsumu-san. I can guarantee you looked like that as well." 

"Me?" Atsumu replied, indignant. "Nah, Ma said me and 'Samu were perfect when we were born. Now, Omi on the other hand, I don't doubt. He always looks wrinkly and mad."

Shirofuku and Atsumu laughed comfortably while everyone else around the table looked increasingly uncomfortable.

Hitoka's eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

"Aren't you afraid to make fun of Sakusa-san so openly, Tsum-Tsum?" Bokuto asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Atsumu looked up thoughtfully. "Nah. We've been together so long, I'm sure it all just goes over his head. You should hear the things he says to me, though. He's so prickly!"

Hitoka's eyes narrowed further.

"Speaking of our great CEO," Shirofuku interrupted. "Where is Kiyoomi-san?"

"Oh, he's doing really important stuff right now," Atsumu dismissed. "He said he'd be here soon, though, don't worry."

And lunch continued like nothing happened.

Hitoka was surprised by the familiarity between Atsumu and Shirofuku. To be fair, Shirofuku had been working at the company since it opened and Atsumu did say he dropped by often to see their boss. It would make sense that since Shirofuku worked at the receptionist desk, the first person and place to greet guests, that they would have gotten to know each other over time (years? months?). 

Hitoka didn't have time to dwell on it. After lunch was present time.

"Us first! Us first!" Bokuto demanded as Akaashi handed over the gift bag.

And down the line they went.

Bokuto and Akaashi had gifted a beautiful set of baby rattles for Shirofuku's daughter to play with. Kuroo and Kenma had decided on a lovely crib mobile with little knit cats on it. Yaku and Lev had handed over a stuffed elephant while Hitoka and Suzumeda had arranged gift baskets for both baby _and_ mother. 

Finally, at the end of the line, Shirofuku looked up at Atsumu and without batting an eye asked, "What about you, Atsumu?"

Atsumu, reclining on the back two legs of his chair, arms crossed over his chest, feet crossed at the ankles on the desk he perched on in front of him, replied smugly, "Oh, I've got the best one."

"Oh, really?" Kuroo taunted with a jeering smile. "I don't see you handing over anything."

Atsumu's grin only grew more smug. "It's me, of course!"

Before anyone could reply, a manila folder came smacking down on the top of his head and an unamused voice scolded, "Feet off the desks."

Atsumu whined but everyone joyfully greeted their boss as Sakusa Kiyoomi walked into the office space, delicate gift bag in hand, looking windswept and flushed by the cold.

"Sorry for the late arrival," he said, handing the bag over to Shirofuku. "My client was delayed by the weather. Welcome back, by the way."

Shirofuku addressed Sakusa with amusement. "Thank you, boss. It's nice to be back." As she rifled through the decorative paper, she asked. "So should I presume this is from just you? As Atsumu said, he seems to be gifting himself to me."

Sakusa snorted. "It's from both of us. As for the last part, I wouldn't call Atsumu a gift. I wouldn't want to wish him upon anybody."

"Hey!" he cried resentfully. "I wish myself upon _ya_ all the time! You seem to like it just fine!"

As the two continued to banter, the rest of the office watched as Shirofuku quietly pulled out a pair of the absolute, most adorable pair of little, grey booties.

"Oh, you guys," she breathed.

"So I take it you like them?" Sakusa asked.

Shirofuku looked up, smiling warmly, eyes shimmering. "Yes, they're wonderful, thank you."

Atsumu stood and nudged Sakusa in the side. "Well, good ole Omi was the one who picked 'em out. Great taste, huh?"

Shirofuku nodded. "I expected nothing less."

"Okay, I'm cutting the sappy stuff again," Kuroo butted in. 

"Would now be a good time to ask for some cake?" Lev asked timidly.

Shirofuku laughed. "Let's have some cake."

"Cake!" Hinata and Kageyama exclaimed together.

As the group gathered around Suzumeda as she handled cutting the actual cake, Hitoka took in Sakusa and Atsumu. They were still quietly bantering, all in their own world. Atsumu was gesticulating wildly with his hands and Sakusa was nodding every now and then, listening carefully.

It was in that moment that she saw an all too familiar gleam, once again.

Gold. 

Right on the fourth finger of Atsumu's left hand was a simple, glistening, gold band. Catching the dying rays of the evening sun, it cast light shadows across the floor, shifting with every flicker of movement from Atsumu's hand. 

"Are those two—?" Hitoka whispered to herself.

"Oh, Yachi-san." Shirofuku greeted as she bumped into her. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh—uh—nothing, really," Hitoka giggled nervously.

Shirofuku looked at her quizzically before her gaze darted to where Hitoka had been staring before.

"Oh, those two?" Shirofuku chuckled fondly. "You shouldn't worry too much about them. They've been together many years, squabbling is normal between them. It's their love language."

"Love language?" Hitoka squeaked, reeling back. "You mean—?"

"Oh, Yachi-san, you didn't know?" Shirofuku asked, eyes comically owlish.

Hitoka blinked as Shirofuku looked back at the pair, a little smile gracing her lips as she eventually peered back at Hitoka.

"Kiyoomi-san and Atsumu-san are married." 

Hitoka's mouth fell open.

"You really didn't know?" Shirofuku inquired, tilting her head to the side with mild puzzlement.

"N-no!" Hitoka cried. "I-I thought something might between them, but I didn't—"

Shirofuku smiled, waving a hand in the air. "Oh, it's nothing to be concerned over. Kiyoomi-san and Atsumu-san have been together for many years now. The thing is, Kiyoomi-san is very private, so he doesn't really advertise it a lot. Atsumu-san also doesn't wear his ring all that often because of his gym training. Rings aren't good to wear when one is lifting weights, so he wears it around his neck instead," Shirofuku explained.

"I see..." Hitoka replied.

"Hey, Shirofuku, Yacchan, Sakusa-san, Tsum-Tsum, don't you guys want cake?" Bokuto shouted out.

"Come," Shirofuku gently grabbed Hitoka's elbow. "Let's get some cake. I've been waiting for this all day."

And it was there, as they were all eating and joking around that Atsumu took the liberty to wipe some frosting off the corner of Sakusa's mouth before popping that finger into his own mouth for all to see, revealing to the whole office that yes, they were in fact, married.

"Don't worry," Sakusa said as Atsumu laughed. "If my stupid husband annoys you or distracts you at any point in time, feel free to call security to kick him out."

As Hitoka watched them, Atsumu whining again as Sakusa flushed for reasons other than the weather this time, with happiness and that subtle hint of a smile, she thought that they seemed happy. Sakusa had a blazing gleam in his eye, scolding Atsumu for being so brazen in front of his employees, but laughing softly with (at) him all the same. Atsumu took it all in stride, stealing not one, but two surreptitious kisses from Sakusa's all too willing mouth. This time, out in the open, for all of them to see.

She smiled. 

Yachi Hitoka felt light once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter here: @A_Free_Queen. If you want.


End file.
